Tour of Duty Kodak Moments
by BlackLeopard
Summary: Name remixes, short stories on funny things I wrote for the sake of it. Humorus. R&R. I also write by request.
1. Name Remixes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my name remixes.

"Endure of Duty"

LT. Myman Richman (Myron Goldman. My man is a rich man! Go for the gold!)

Sgt. EEK! And-her-son (Zeke Anderson. He scares me sometime.)

Panny Duracell (Danny Purcell. A panned battery is what he is. 0 watz of nothing

French-Horn (Roger Horn. Roger that! Too bad he isn't French.)

Bad-Baker (Scott Baker. I highly doubt he'd make a good baker. Probably uses Scott towels)

Marvin John's-son (Marvin Johnson. Couldn't think of anything better.)

Rusty Wallet (Rusty Wallace. His wallet probably IS rusted.)

Marcus Trailor. (Marcus Taylor. Taylor is the best character. I like trailors.)

Alberta Rueasy (Alberto in Alberta… sounds easy enough)

John-a-thon McKay (Johnny McKay. A good guy.)

Colonel Beerster (Brew a beer, why don't ya?)

Doc *Hic-up* (Doc Hoc. Only thing I could think up)

Grinder (Griner. Grind Griner.)

Fell (Belle. He DID fall.)

Kusless (Kuslits. Never did understand him)

Randy Madsoda (Randy Matsuda. He drinks soda's when he's mad.)

Popped Scarlet (Poppa Scarlet. *nocomment*)

Let me know if I missed anyone!! Note that in my moments I will use their proper names.


	2. Danny is Promoted

~~Danny is Promoted~~ 

One day Danny was promoted from Corporal, Spec 4 or whatever he is, straight to LT. So he ordered his squad – Taylor, Ruiz, Griner and Pop – out in the field for no reason. So they ran around the jungle in circles, when some VC approached. "Hey old buddies!" Percell cheerfully said. He approached the VC on his unicycle juggling magasins. The VC ran away in horror. "Aww, old buddies! Come back!!" Percell shouted. Griner, who worships Danny, crashed through the jungle after them on his skate board blowing bubbles. Pop followed him, popping all his bubbles. They were never seen again. Percell walked away thorugh the jungle followed by Taylor and then Ruiz. Ruiz very quietly radioed McKay. "Get us outta here!" So Taylor had to try to get Percell to a clearing. "Hey, I saw some of your old buddies in the clearing ahead." Taylor said. So they went to the clearing where they waited for McKay. But in the clearing were some 'old buddies' There sat Sarge, LT, Horn, Baker, Johnson, Wallace, Brewster, Doc Hoc, Devlin, Seymour, Belle and McKay with his chopper. Percell saw them and shouted "VC!!" and fired at them. Then Goldman woke up. He went to Percells hootch and dragged him to the chopper. He piloted the chopper as far as possible from the base and then pushed Percell out of the chopper into the middle of nowhere. THE END


	3. Taylor is Pro and De Moted

~~Taylor is Pro and De Moted~~

One day Taylor was demoted to buck private. But he did not resort to drugs. No, he resorted to pure craziness. He stole Baker's skateboard and McKay's chopper and piloted to the hardest, smoothest land he could find. There he crash-landed the plane and skateboarded on the rocks. He made sure there were plenty of seagulls to chase. While he did so, he put on a pair of glasses he stole from the LT. He put on a blanket he brought like a cloak and skateboarded around, talking to him self in a high-pitched woman's voice. Suddenly some VC stepped out of the bush surrounding the rocks. "AAAAAAA!!!" He screamed in his girlie tone. "AAAAAA!! Somebody let the filthy dogs in!" He grabbed a broom he had leaning against a tree and proceeded to whack the VC. They ran away in horror. Suddenly a chopper passed over the trees and landed on the rocks. Taylor ran into it and screamed "WHERE IS MY BUBBLE GUM???" So McKay and Taylor had this big argument about his gum. "I don't have your gum! Just… just take this and LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted McKay, and he tossed Taylor some LT stripes, which he immediately began to gnaw on. Back at the base, Seymour could not cure the new LT and Sarge married her, because now he wouldn't have to put up with such an ugly mug. THE END

OK, if new Sergeants receive stripes, what do new LT's receive? Let's just say, for this story, that they receive more stripes ;-)


End file.
